


showing the ropes

by WattStalf



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, honestly this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Maybe you two can show him the ropes?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> honestly this is pure sin  
> and the nsfw corner of the baccano chat has only themselves to blame for me writing this

The thing is, it starts out as a threesome. It starts out as a threesome at Nice's suggestion, and she masks her own uncertainty behind casual confidence, shoving Jacuzzi into the spotlight in a way that almost covers up the fact that this is just as new to her as it is to him.

“Maybe you two can show him the ropes?” she asks with a teasing smile, nudging him forward just as bit as their faces light up in excitement and Jacuzzi starts stammering, not sure what to do with himself now. And, of course, between the two of them, Isaac and Miria have Jacuzzi undressed in such a flurry that he doesn't even seem to realize what's happening until all _three_ of them are naked.

And, of course, those two are so unbelievably comfortable with this sort of thing that they don't realize how humiliating it is for Jacuzzi.

(And, of course, no one notices the way Nice blushes and doesn't seem to know where to look, even though all she's supposed to do is watch them.)

“What we've got to do is show him the highlight of every experience!” Isaac says, as if he's some sort of expert on the subject.

“Every single one!” Miria agrees, with an innocently eager expression that does not quite match the situation. She seems like she shouldn't have any idea how to handle this, and yet she is the one to drop to her knees without warning, taking Jacuzzi in her hand. He's already half-hard, and he yelps in surprise at her touch, and it isn't long before he's all the way there. That is when she wraps her lips around his cock and looks up at him with those wide, innocent eyes and he gives a pathetic shudder of pleasure and mentally prays for the strength to last longer than a few minutes like this.

And he is so distracted by this that he doesn't pay attention to what Isaac is doing, doesn't hear the lid popping off the jar, doesn't hear the soft, wet noises of the other man's finger, doesn't hear him approaching, and he almost  _jumps_ when he feels Isaac touch him, and the only reason he  _doesn't_ jump is because he's considerate enough to remember Miria's presence.

But he can hardly contain himself when Isaac starts working a slick finger inside of him, and honest-to-god tears well up in his eyes, because he doesn't know what to  _make_ of all this, but he knows that he likes it, even if it's too sudden, too strange, and too goddamn embarrassing to have them behaving so forwardly, and to have Nice watching as they do all of this to him.

Unbeknownst to him, of course, Nice is barely able to watch, though not because she isn't enjoying the show. It's quite the opposite, in fact, and that is why she keeps glancing down rather than at the three in front of her. Seeing Jacuzzi like this, and seeing the two of them, so gleefully enthusiastic about pleasuring him, is really too much for her. She's been sitting for a bit now, and when she watches Isaac manage a second finger inside of Jacuzzi, she bites down hard on her lip and squeezes her thighs together, just barely managing to muffle her whimper.

Miria halts her work for a moment, pulling back to ask, “Say, Isaac, do you think he's enjoying himself?”

“Well, judging by the sounds he's making, I'd say he is, but one can never be too sure.”

“So? Are you enjoying yourself, Jacuzzi? Are we doing good?”

Nice has to admire the way he tries to steel himself before he speaks, but he still gasps as he barely manages to get out, “Y-yeah, you guys are...are doing great...”

“Amazing!” Miria cheers, before she's right back at it, and Isaac starts scissoring his fingers, and Jacuzzi cries out so pathetically that Nice almost loses it right then and there. If they spare her just one glance, they'll see how red her face is, how she's barely able to breathe, and it'll become so humiliatingly obvious how hot this is getting her. She knows that she's the one who put herself into the role of the voyeur, but it's still embarrassing, now that she's actually doing it.

But she's so sure that they're too caught up in what they're doing to really notice her, and she is so focused on the way Jacuzzi's face shifts in near-agony as he tries to fight off his orgasm just a little bit longer that she does not even notice when Miria starts to look at her. She doesn't notice anything is off with the three of them until Miria stops again to speak to Isaac.

“Do you think it would be okay if you played with Jacuzzi by yourself for a little?” she asks.

“Hm? Oh! Yes, I think that's a great idea!” he agrees, and Jacuzzi is too far gone to ask what they've got planned. But Nice knows, she has it figured out even before Miria starts walking toward her, before Miria looks down at her with a friendly, reassuring smile.

“Is it okay if I play with you for a little while instead?”

She hesitates for only a moment before she stammers, “S-sure...”

In the few moments it takes for Miria to get Nice's pants and panties off, Nice tries to focus entirely on watching the way Isaac manages to both finger Jacuzzi and stroke him off, but this doesn't prove to be the best distraction. And then Miria is kneeling between her spread legs and smiling up at her, commenting, “Wow, you're really ready for this!” She doesn't seem to realize how embarrassing this comment is.

Nice lets out a loud cry that embarrasses her more than she can possibly say when Miria dives right in without hesitation, nuzzling between her legs as her tongue goes to work, and she whimpers and she gasps, and she clenches her fists at her sides to try to hold herself back but, of course, it doesn't work. She comes so quickly that it should be humiliating, but Miria just looks up at her with something like pride in her eyes.

“Was I really that good?” she asks.

“Yeah...yeah, you were,” she replies, her smile friendly, if a little shaky, and then Miria's beaming and standing up and turning around.

“I'm gonna show you something, okay?” she asks, and before Nice can answer, she sits on her lap. She's not particularly heavy, so this isn't a problem, but it is a bit of a surprise. What's even more of a surprise is when she reaches back to grab one of Nice's hands and place it on her breast, guiding her to pinch one of her nipples.

Miria gasps out in delight and Nice feels her face growing even redder- if that's even possible- as she begins to do as Miria showed her, this time without guidance. Of course, if she's going to be honest, she's done this to herself before, and didn't really need to be shown how to, but she can appreciate the thoughtfulness in the gesture. Soon enough, she's playing with both of Miria's nipples, and the other woman is letting out the most adorable squeaks while she squirms in her lap. Miria, at least, doesn't take much longer to bring to orgasm like this, but then she's sprung up and bolted back to the men without hesitation, whispering in Isaac's ear.

Jacuzzi looks like he's about to go crazy like this, and when Isaac suddenly lets go of him, pulling his hands back completely, he lets out a noise that sounds something like a whine of disappointment, then goes red when he realizes he's done this. Isaac and Miria stand behind him on either side, and both clap a hand against his back.

“Jacuzzi, you've got to go to her!”

“You've got to go to her!”

With that, they shove him forward and he stumbles, but he doesn't stop, he wordlessly makes his way to Nice and takes her hand, helping her up so that he can replace her on the chair. Finally, she is able to look directly at him, and there's a hint of a playful smirk on her face as she sinks down on top of him, pressing her forehead against his as she rides him. There are still traces of tears in his eyes, and she would kiss them away if she weren't otherwise occupied right now.

“Today sure has been something, huh?” she asks, her voice barely above a raspy whisper.

“Sure has,” he says, his voice breaking like it always does when he's about cry. “Sorry, but I really don't think...I'm gonna last much longer...”

Nice doesn't have any complaints about this.

All the while, Isaac and Miria watch them like proud parents, and Miria says, “We sure got them to warm up to us, and to each other, right, Isaac?”  
“That we did, Miria!”

“It's like community service!”

“That's exactly what it's like, and you know what that means! If we're doing community service then, naturally, that means we're good people, right?”

“That's right!”

“And if we're good people, then we deserve the chance to be selfish and reward ourselves.”

“Oh, wow! That sounds incredible!”

And so, the two of them finally focus on themselves rather than the other two, though it's fortunate that they did focus so much on giving Nice and Jacuzzi pleasure, because their lovemaking turns out to be so loud and shameless that it embarrasses the other couple so much that they aren't able to continue.

 


End file.
